Talk:Flamethrower
Explode if shot There are some who doubt that a flamethrower will explode if a flamethrower is shot with a regular bullet or not, let me say from firsthand experience, they can. I was part of a World War II re-enactment troupe, and one of the things we did was weapons demonstrations. We’d show them to the spectators, let them hold, and even shoot paper targets with them, if they were real, so they get a feel for them, and what it would be like to use them. And one of them was an M2 Flamethrower. The guy who owned it was so proud, because he had basically rebuilt it after it was decommissioned (as in, had most of the parts taken off of it, and a bunch of holes put into it), and he showed it off by lighting a pile of straw bales on fire from a distance, let others feel how heavy it was, but he never allowed anyone else to use it. There are some who doubt that a flamethrower will explode if a flamethrower is shot with a regular bullet or not, let me say from firsthand experience, they can. I was part of a World War II re-enactment troupe, and one of the things we did was weapons demonstrations. We’d show them to the spectators, let them hold, and even shoot paper targets with them, if they were real, so they get a feel for them, and what it would be like to use them. And one of them was an M2 Flamethrower. The guy who owned it was so proud, because he had basically rebuilt it after it was decommissioned (as in, had most of the parts taken off of it, and a bunch of holes put into it), and he showed it off by lighting a pile of straw bales on fire from a distance, let others feel how heavy it was, but he never allowed anyone else to use it. Well, one day he got it ready for his little show, but, one of the new guys was, let's say, for a lack of better words, blinded by enthusiasm. He had loaded his M1 Garand before the show even began, and he thought that with the safety on, he was in the clear, he was wrong. We later found out that the safety switch on his rifle was faulty, and didn't do anything. Well, as you can guess, this lead to a problem, he bumped the trigger, firing it, and then fired a second shot as he gripped it tighter in surprise. In what has to be a one in a million possibility, one of those bullets hit the flamethrower, and the damn thing blew up! I will admit that that scared me to the point that I wet myself. Amazingly, NO ONE DIED! Not even the guy who just blew up, though he was injured pretty badly. Other than that, a few of the spectators where hit by bits of metal, but other than Mike (the flamethrower guy), no one was seriously injured. The rest of that entire tour of shows was cancelled because of that accident. So believe me when I say, they do explode, I've seen it. PyroMerc 05:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, one day he got it ready for his little show, but, one of the new guys was, let's say, for a lack of better words, blinded by enthusiasm. He had loaded his M1 Garand before the show even began, and he thought that with the safety on, he was in the clear, he was wrong. We later found out that the safety switch on his rifle was faulty, and didn't do anything. Well, as you can guess, this lead to a problem, he bumped the trigger, firing it, and then fired a second shot as he gripped it tighter in surprise. In what has to be a one in a million possibility, one of those bullets hit the flamethrower, and the damn thing blew up! I will admit that that scared me to the point that I wet myself. Amazingly, NO ONE DIED! Not even the guy who just blew up, though he was injured pretty badly. Other than that, a few of the spectators where hit by bits of metal, but other than Mike (the flamethrower guy), no one was seriously injured. The rest of that entire tour of shows was cancelled because of that accident. So believe me when I say, they do explode, I've seen it. PyroMerc 05:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC)